The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly to an adapter for suspending from the strings of Christmas lights.
It is known that the strings of Christmas lights are usually attached to a pine tree or other objects in order to make them more beautiful and brilliant. Since the strings of Christmas lights can not make a shape itselves, some of the producers use a plate to which the strings of Christmas lights are attached to make different shapes of patterns or that the strings of Christmas lights dispose in a lantern and/or onto a variety of shaped objects. Because several strings of Christmas lights need several pieces of electric wires and plugs, it becomes very complicated to arrange the supply of the power sources. Besides, it is impossible to hang the plate with the strings of Christmas lights from a thingwithout supplying the electricity.
The present invention has a main object to provide a adapter for suspending from the strings of Christmas lights which the adapter depend on an electric power wire and the pattern of Christmas lights suspends from the adapter through a pair of subordinate electric wires to obtain the electricity from the electric power wire to lighten the strings of Christmas lights on a plate of pattern.
Accordingly, the adapter for suspending from the strings of Christmas lights of the present invention comprises generally an adapter or several adapters depend on an electric power wire, a press box having a pair of contact plates therein and each of the contact plates connects a subordinate electric wire from which the pattern of strings of Christmas lights is suspended. When the press box couples with the adapter, the tips of the contact plates pierce into the electric power wire to obtain the electric power to lighten the strings of Christmas lights on the plate of pattern.
The present invention will become more fully understood by reference to the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the attached drawings.